This invention relates to electric guitars, and, more particularly, to electric guitars of plastic construction.
Electric guitars can be constructed of a variety of materials, such as wood, metal, or plastic. Plastic has been used for such construction purposes primarily because of its easier shaping characteristics, and because of its mass production possibilities. Plastic also can be advantageously used in electric guitar construction to produce a dead tone, in which all tones produced by the guitar have the same level of intensity. However, plastic guitars as presently constructed require extensive bracing, using wood or metal in the neck and/or body portions, to provide the required degree of structural rigidity. The electric guitars constructed solely of plastic are simply not strong enough to hold up over a long period of time.
A number of guitar constructions have utilized combinations of wood and plastic, or plastic on metal, both for electric and acoustic guitars. The acoustic constructions are generally not practical for electric guitars since the former require a body construction that will itself produce sound when the strings are struck, whereas the bodies of electric guitars function solely in carrying the electronic pickup equipment. At present there is available no electric guitar formed predominantly of plastic and which not only has sufficient structural rigidity but produces a completely dead tone.